Segunda Oportunidades
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: La vida esta llena de segundas oportunidades... solo hay que saber aprovecharlas... Traduccion con permiso de Dyna Dee. Read and Review.


_**Segundas oportunidades   
Por Dyna Dee Traducido por: Terry Maxwell**_

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenecen ni ganó nada de mis historias de Gundam Wing

**Advertencias: Yaoi, malas palabras, poco de angustia, posible SNC.**

* * *

  
  
**_Parte 1.- La última entrada en el diario de Duo Maxwell_**

**__**

**__**

Con la hoja de papel con relieves dorados en una mano, y un boleto del viaje redondo para un paseo en trasbordador hacia la Tierra en la otra, tomé mi decisión a tiempo de aceptar la invitación e ir , mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; tendría un gran tiempo, y encontraría un lugar adonde pertenecer. La primera de mis metas era fácil de predecir tanto como los alzados del reino de Sanq estuvieran seguros de cómo dar la fiesta del siglo, y yo estaba determinado a no ser desilusionado con esas altas expectativas. Indudablemente habría finos alimentos y barra libre de bebidas costosas esa noche así como buena música para bailar y toda la gente correcta codeándose en sus costosas, ropas de diseñador. Bueno, si, claro que habría un descuido ocasional, como un vaso medio vacío de champaña no llenado inmediatamente, una servilleta tirada en el piso y, ah sí, yo.

Es cierto, yo. Como un niño callejero de los ghettos de L-2 fue invitado al más grande evento del siglo está más allá de mí. Ah, como puede olvidarlo, pilotee un gundam, y no, no sólo cualquier corriente, salido-de-la-fabrica, gundam ordinario, si no el peligrosísimo suit conocido como Deathscythe HelI, definitivamente la mejor arma móvil suit jamás hecha. Ese solo hecho me hace medianamente aceptable y mi invitación absolutamente necesaria, ya que la invitación era a una celebración por la paz que llegó después de la última batalla exitosa marcando el fin de la guerra entre la Tierra, las colonias, y el arrogante, iluso, a-ser-emperador, Dekim Barton.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que terminó la batalla decisiva, y la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que había visto a cualquiera de los otros pilotos. Por reportes en las noticias que había visto, le tomó un buen mes a Heero recuperarse en el hospital de las heridas que obtuvo cuando Zero explotó y cayó a la tierra, y dos meses a Relena para planear esto bien y celebrar apropiadamente para los ricos y odiosos.

En cuanto a los pilotos Gundam, todos nosotros nos separamos en diferentes direcciones después de la última batalla. Quatre fue llevado lejos a L-4 por su familia y negocios mientras Trowa se escapo nuevamente al circo. Wufei pareció unirse naturalmente con la recién formada organización de los Preventers y Heero, una vez repuesto, tomó el trabajo ofrecido como el guardaespaldas de Relena. Yo regresé a L-2 a una oferta de trabajo de Hilde para trabajar en el depósito de chatarra de su padre.

Lo cual viene a la segunda meta que tenía en mente cuando acepté la invitación, eso es encontrar un lugar donde sienta cómodamente que puedo, verdaderamente pertenecer. Me di cuenta después de seis semanas de hacer diariamente de ocho a cinco, un triturado aburrido y mundano, que el negocio de salvación (chatarra) no era lo suficiente para mantenerme ocupado. Estaba acostumbrado a moverme constantemente, mi vida llena con acción, aventura, también contratiempos. Además, siendo un chico de las calles, nunca tuve una dirección permanente, bueno, hasta el orfanato. Ése fue un buen tiempo para mí, lo poco que duró. Me dio una sensación de lo que un hogar debía ser. Pero como la mayoría de las cosas en mi jodida vida, no duro lo suficiente como para asentarme. De hecho, en alguna forma, fue muy perturbador para mí.

La pérdida de las personas que me cuidaron, aún por ese corto tiempo en mi niñez temprana, tuvo un impacto definitivo en mi capacidad de conectarme emocionalmente con otros o permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo. El temor de perder a alguien cercano a mi llegó a ser demasiado para soportar, así que utilice mi personalidad a veces cáustica para mantener a las personas a distancia. Después de perder toda mi seguridad cuando Solo y los niños de nuestra pequeña pandilla murieron por la enfermedad que se esparció a través de L-2, recibí una segunda oportunidad cuando me dieron una cama en el Orfanato Maxwell. La vida allí no era perfecta, pero era mejor que en las calles, además estando tibio, teniendo una cama y algo en mi estómago en una frecuencia regular, aún si era básicamente la misma comida todos los días, me ayudó a pensar que quizás la vida si ofrecía algo mejor que lo que yo había conocido.

Pero todas las cosas buenas se acaban, dicen por ahí. Una vez más, justo cuando estaba empezando a sentir afecto por la gente a mi alrededor, experimenté la devastación emocional de perder a aquellos que me importaban una vez más. Perdido también en el inesperado ataque al Orfanato estaba el hogar en el que me sentía a salvo cuando fue convertido en ruinas ardientes por los soldados de la Alianza. Termine como un chico aturdido, adolorido, enojado y solitario viviendo en las calles nuevamente, escondiéndome y robando apenas para permanecer vivo e intacto.

La hermana Helen solía decir que cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre. Y comencé a creerlo cuando fui encontrado por un bastardo viejo loco que descubrió mi destreza en la cautela y el hurto. Decidió que era el perfecto candidato para un proyecto secreto que me prometía la venganza que anhelaba contra los enemigos de las colonias por todo lo que me habían quitado. Me introdujo a mi siguiente segunda oportunidad, el poderoso gundam Deathscythe. Recuerdo mirar hacia arriba al enorme, negro y parcialmente construido gigante de Gundamio y pensar que era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto. Estaba de pie mirándose majestuoso y oscuramente omnipotente, una promesa de la muerte encarnada a aquellos que pisotearan al pobre y al oprimido, o aquellos quien insensatamente se opusieran contra él. Viéndolo en una manera similar a la veneración, desesperadamente quise la oportunidad de pilotearlo más que cualquier cosa que yo hubiera querido antes. Sería mi oportunidad, mi venganza por el Padre Maxwell, la hermana Helen y los niños que fueron irracionalmente asesinados como un ejemplo para otros por albergar terroristas, lo cual adivino es lo que era. Fue mi culpa que ellos fueran el blanco y mi culpa para soportar que ellos murieran.

Cuando el tiempo se acercaba para tomar mi Gundam a la acción, encontré cuales eran las verdaderas órdenes para mi amigo Deathscythe, y en mi reacción a las noticias, descubrí que tenía conciencia después de todo. Aún a pesar que quería, no, anhelaba venganza, no había forma que alguien usara mi gundam, algo a lo que llegué a aferrarme emocionalmente, para matar millones de inocentes en la Tierra arrojando una colonia sobre ella. Sabía que la Alianza era mi enemiga, y aquellos quienes tomaban decisiones de matar inocentes colonialistas sobre los que quería vengarme, no toda la gente de la Tierra.

Los viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente supongo porque termine robando la máquina de guerra del vetarro G. Oye, yo no era el tipo malo aquí, fue su sugerencia, supongo que no era tan malo después de todo.

Realmente no podía creer, una vez que llegué a la Tierra y empecé a pelear contra mi verdadero enemigo, todas las segundas oportunidades que me trajo pilotear mi gundam: una oportunidad para vengarme, una oportunidad para hacer algo bien y correcto, una oportunidad de tener amigos con metas comunes, y una oportunidad para conocer lo que era amar y dar afecto, y una oportunidad para tener verdadero poder para hacer algo importante.

Desde la primera vez que entre a la atmósfera terrestre, realmente nunca creí que sobreviviría La guerra, pero de algún modo lo hice. Supongo que haciéndolo, me di a mí mismo otra segunda oportunidad, una para la cual no estoy seguro si estoy listo; una vida más allá de la guerra, odio y la necesidad profundamente arraigada de venganza.

Ahora cuando pienso nuevamente en eso, todo el traqueteo que nosotros los pilotos experimentamos en la Tierra y el espacio, bueno, no es de extrañar que tenga dificultades con un trabajo ordinario destinado para alguien que sea... bueno, sin ambiciones, sin imaginación, carezca de cualquier sueño. Yo había salido de L-2 y había visto las glorias del planeta abajo de las colonias, y eran suficientes para darme más sueños de los que mi pequeño cuerpo podría tener. Ahora conocía las posibilidades que podrían ser de otra forma inimaginables si no hubiera visto y experimentado las maravillas de ese lado del planeta, y no podía conformarme con sólo una mundana existencia en L-2.

La llegada de la invitación grabada en dorado para la Celebración de la Paz de la Tierra y las Colonias en el Palacio del Reino de Sanq fue justo la excusa que necesitaba para dejar L-2 nuevamente. Curioso, no se sintió como un hogar o un lugar al que perteneciera más. A pesar que tenía la familiaridad de un pueblo natal, tenía demasiadas malas memorias para querer permanecer y echar raíces. Dos días antes de la fiesta, empaque todas mis exiguas pertenencias, junto con mis esperanzas para un futuro mejor, y dije mis gracias y adioses a cualquier amigo que hubiera hecho, entonces gire mis ojos y un corazón optimista hacia la Tierra.

¿Mis esperanzas? Preguntas. Sí, esperaba fervientemente que por lo menos uno de los otros pilotos, chicos que consideraba mis camaradas y amigos, tuvieran un lugar para mí en su vida. Suena necesitado, ¿no es así? Ah, qué demonios, siempre he estado un poco necesitado. Debe ser porque carecí de la atención física y emocional que ansiaba como un niño de las calles de L-2. Pero mis esperanzas no eran completamente infundadas. Veras, durante la guerra nosotros... bueno, tú sabes... nos volvimos cercanos, a pesar de la advertencia de mi claxon interno que de dejar a alguien, cualquiera entrar en mi corazón solamente significaría pérdida y desilusión tarde o temprano.

Era más cercano a algunos de los pilotos más que a otros. Por ejemplo Heero, suspiro. Él fue mi primera experiencia sexual verdadera. Habla acerca de intenso. Al principio, me encontré a mí mismo fascinado con él, y pensando en él todo el tiempo. Traté, pero parecía que no podía combatir mi inexplicable atracción hacia él. Era peligroso y misterioso, y por primera vez en mi vida, quería que un chico me besara y me tocara íntimamente. Mentalmente luche contra mí mismo para no perseguirlo, pero casi contra mi voluntad coquetee con él descaradamente, necesitando alguna clase de respuesta de su cara apacible y emociones bien-controladas. Me tomó muchas semanas de bruscos rechazos, algunos empujones y un puñetazo o dos antes de que tuviera la reacción que yo esperaba.

Supe desde la primera vez que él rudamente me empujo sobre su cama y me sujeto debajo de él que siempre sería el agresor en nuestra tan llamada relación. Una vez que descubrimos lo que estamos haciendo, tuvimos un par de semanas salvajes descubriendo formas para complacernos el uno al otro antes de su actuación de autodestrucción. Estaba sorprendido por cuan devastado, herido y abandonado me sentí después de verlo en mi pantalla de video dentro de Deathscythe como golpeaba el botón de autodestrucción y volaba a través del aire por la explosión, junto con algunos escombros de Wing. Lo supe en ese preciso momento, cuando sentí mi corazón romperse dolorosamente, que estúpidamente lo había perdido al Soldado Perfecto. Parecía que mi mala suerte aún me seguía, mientras perdía a la única persona que había encontrado para amar desde el orfanato.

Como siempre, mi suerte se volteo, y parecía sólo buena suerte de chico callejero que me encontrara con Quatre después de ver a mi amante literalmente morder el polvo. A través de su habilidad empática, él sintió mi pérdida aún cuando traté esconderla detrás de mi sonrisa practicada, y en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, escondiéndonos de Oz, él me busco, para ofrecerme alivio. El hermoso y apacible príncipe rubio del desierto me guió a su cama y me enseñó el fino arte de besar suavemente, y llevándome gentilmente desde el primer toque tentativo de nuestros labios juntos, a una expresión física más prolongada y satisfactoria de nuestras necesidades combinadas, a una pasión aún más grande. Era... una experiencia inusual para mí el ir despacio y casi metódicamente por un camino de muchos pequeños pasos desdeun beso hasta el acto final de emparejarte con un amante; era algo que Heero obviamente tenía dificultad en detenerse a hacer y como él usualmente iba desde un beso, beso desesperado a arrojarme en una cama o en el piso y romper mis ropas para llegar a mi cuerpo. No que me importara en el momento porque realmente no conocía nada mejor, y había decidido tempranamente que esa atención en cualquier forma de Heero era siempre definitivamente mejor que ninguna en absoluto.

En el breve período de tiempo que estuvimos juntos, Quatre me dejó tomar el rol agresor, confesándome que él realmente no sabía qué hacer. A pesar de eso, mi rubio amigo tomó el rol secundario de un gentil maestro, no que él tuviera alguna experiencia, sólo siguió su corazón y naturalmente tomó las cosas un poco más despacio, diciéndome que solamente le haría a mi cuerpo lo que él quería que le hiciera al suyo. Esto hizo de la experiencia de hacer el amor lo suficientemente diferente de como lo había tenido con Heero, y lo encontré catártico, sin mencionar muy satisfactorio. En muchas formas Quatre era como yo en el rol más sumiso que yo tenía con Heero. Yo podría haber sido dominante para Quat, pero él era cualquier cosa menos pasivo en regreso. Yo creo que supe entonces que nunca sería sumiso sólo con cualquiera, pero yo deseaba con todo mi destrozado corazón poder haber continuado mi rol con mi anterior, y finado amante.

Cuando nos acostábamos en la cama al anochecer, nuevamente, piel a piel, saciado y sintiendo melancolía, deje caer mi mascara y solemnemente y en un ligero tono quebrado de voz le dije a Quatre de mis sentimientos por Heero, que había descubierto muy tarde que lo amaba. Pienso que él sintió que cualquier cosa que dijera para tratar de confortarme no me haría mucho bien, en vez de eso él me pregunto como nos conocimos y como finalmente cruzamos la brecha entre amigo y amante. Entonces me hablo de sus sentimientos florecientes por el piloto del Heavyarms que había conocido solo brevemente, Trowa. Yo no conocía a este piloto y solamente lo había visto en la pantalla de video durante las comunicaciones, pero lo envidiaba. Las suaves palabras de Quatre al describir al piloto del Heavyarms me alertaron para no dejar que mi corazón se envolviera demasiado emocionalmente con el piloto del Sandrock porque era más que evidente que su corazón ya estaba comprometido en otro lado.

¿Trowa y Wufei? No soy tan cercano a ellos como a los otros dos, pero por el bien de La historia, siento la necesidad de escribir sobre como llegue a conocerlos mejor. Finalmente me encontré con cada uno de ellos después de que ambos experimentaron un trauma en sus vidas. Trowa, después que perdió su memoria y regreso para tratar de pelear para proteger a las colonias, a pesar de su desventaja. Él compartió la misma enfermedad que el resto de nosotros, tenía pesadillas. Sintiéndose perdido sin saber su pasado y sobre su cabeza las batallas, él le dio la bienvenida a mis palabras de aliento y abrazos espontáneos de apoyo y me buscaba para que lo sostuviera cuando tenía miedo de dormir. Estaba muy sensible al frío y temblaba muchísimo, y a veces su cuerpo se estremecía cuando los recuerdos de ser dejado solo y flotando en el espacio por un largo periodo de tiempo lo cogían por sorpresa. Quatre estaba tan hundido en la culpa de su episodio Zero para tomar mi lugar como el consuelo de Trowa, pero le asegure que no haría nada que pudiera comprometer nuestra amistad o su oportunidad de estar con Trowa algún día, y me asegure de apegarme rápido a esa promesa. Le debía a Quatre mucho por ayudarme durante el difícil tiempo en mi vida cuando pensé que Heero había realizado su proeza de harakiri. Nunca haría algo que pusiera en peligro la posible futura relación de Quatre con el chico del que se había enamorado. Después de que recupero su memoria él naturalmente se volvió hacia Quatre y no necesito que lo tranquilizara de nuevo, pero mis esfuerzos no se perdieron ya que gane un nuevo amigo.

Wufei y yo escapamos de la base lunar al mismo tiempo con nuestras casi terminados mejor-que-nunca gundams. Casi asfixiarse juntos puede acercar a dos personas muy diferentes más de lo que nunca creyeron que fuera posible. Permanecimos juntos por un corto tiempo y aprendí que Wufei sufría de pesadillas y una tremenda culpa concerniente a su joven esposa muerta, y que estaba obsesionado por su derrota en la batalla cara-a-cara con Treize.

Lo oí llorar una noche cuando estaba regresando a mi cuarto después de trabajar en el hangar en Deathscythe. Entre a su cuarto para despertarlo y, bueno, después de hablar un poco, le pregunte si quería que me quedara con él para que no tuviera que estar solo. Su pesadilla había sido tan intensa, que se agarro de mí como a una línea vital y me sostuvo apretadamente. Desde ahí él me buscaba y se aferraba a mí después de que una horrorosa pesadilla lo despertara, dejándolo sintiéndose afligido o en pánico. No se sentía a gusto haciendo mucho más con un chico, y francamente, estaba feliz de que ya estuviera tomado y que él no fuera mi tipo románticamente. Respetaba que nuestra amistad provisional tuviera sus límites y lo hiciera más fácil para manejar a la larga. Estaba más que a gusto con nuestro arreglo tal como estaba. Después de todo, yo había regresado con mi resucitado Heero, aunque se iba mucho, y estaba demasiado ocupado o herido cuando estaba cerca para prestarme mucha atención. Es solo que tenia esta necesidad innata de ser abrazado de vez en cuanto, de ser aliviado y que me dijeran que no estaba solo en la guerra o en el universo. Es curioso ahora que pienso sobre ello, pero fue durante las ausencias de Heero que forje las amistades con los otros pilotos, y me contaba afortunado; tenia buenos y confiables amigos, y se sentía maravillosos saber que me necesitaban y que a cambio, ellos podían cubrir algunas de las necesidades que tenia, platónicamente, eso es.

Después de que la colonia de Wufei fue destruida y se reunió con el resto de nosotros, lo busque en Peacemillion y lo encontré recluido en su cabina. Sentado en su postura de meditación y me moví para sentarme junto a él en su litera y le pregunte como le estaba haciendo, habiendo oído las noticias de cómo su colonia había sido destruida. Parece que nadie le había preguntado hasta entonces, y para mi sorpresa, se derrumbo, habiendo mantenido su culpa y dolor dentro de él desde el horripilante momento cuando fue testigo de la destrucción de todo lo querido. Lo sostuve por horas, tratando de confortarlo diciéndole que no fue su culpa. Nos conectamos a un nivel más profundo de amistad esa noche, porque yo entendía su perdida demasiado bien. Esa noche también se tiñó con un amargo recuerdo, ya que Heero no estaba nada complacido de que pasara tanto tiempo en el cuarto del piloto Chino. Tuvimos uno de esos desagradables, y explosivos argumentos que teníamos algunas veces cuando la tensión se elevaba, especialmente justo antes de una batalla o misión.

Así que, como puedes ver, tenia algún tipo de relación con todos los chicos, y estaba depositando todas mis esperanzas en ir a la gran y formal celebración que al menos uno de ellos me quisiera o me necesitara y me diera alguna dirección en mi de alguna forma vagabunda vida.

Llegue al palacio a media mañana el día de la Celebración, y tomando un profundo respiro, empecé a subir las escaleras hacia mi futuro.

**Continuara....**

****

**Nota de la Traductora:** Pues aquí tienen el primer capitulo de este excelente fic de Dyna Dee... espero que les guste y si quieren que continué solo tiene que decírmelo

iloveduomaxwell hotmail.com

**_Atte. Terry Maxwell Chang._**


End file.
